The Amazing Spider-Man cancelled films and the rest of the saga
'The Amazing Spider-Man ' In It’s own Universe… Sinister Six The members of the Sinister Six are Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino and The Vulture with their leader as Green Goblin Harry Osborne. They work for the Gentleman. They are out committing crimes. They are rivaled to Donald Meken and Alistair Smythe. Donald Meken by the end is killed by Green Goblin. Rhino kills Alistair Smythe. They meet with the Gentleman. Felicia Hardy still is alive. Harry Osborne takes back Oscorp. Have the film begin with Spiderman vs Rhino from the end of the last movie. A quick Battle that ends with Spiderman going into rage mode to destroy the armor and break Rhino out of the suit. He gets arrested by some cops and is getting transported away. Spiderman swings away with everyone cheering him on. On route one of the cops reveals himself to not be a cop and is actually in disguise and uses smoke bombs and other tricks to assassinate the other cop or two and breaks Rhino out and the two of them escape. They meet with the Gentleman who still remains in the shadows (Keep his face hidden basically) and explains that Rhino failing was a test to see how the suit would fair against Spiderman and that the next prototype will be more improved. He also introduces his Rescuer as none other than Quinten Beck, master of illusion. The Gentleman tells them they still need more recruits before they can take on Spiderman. Peter's story meanwhile will be small. We get scenes of how he is coping with Gwen's death. He is still Spiderman but he is also angry. Becoming slightly more violet in his crime-fighting. We find that he has new neighbours and at one point sees the girl next door, a red hair but he pretty much keeps to himself and closes his curtains to avoid seeing her. And we get shouts of abuse from the house showing not all is fine with them and Peter appearing upset and concerned but trying not to get involved. At Oscorp meanwhile Menken is still alive and running the company now. When Harry turned into the Goblin he attacked Oscorp and damaged the building. Menken wants all research on the suit and other experiments to be destroyed at once. One of the researches, Adrian Toomes who developed the flight prototypes for the glider and wing harness refuses but he gets fired instead. Menken points Otto Octvarius in charge of handling the clean up. Otto is more of a cowardly momma's boy and does as he says, including agreeing to destroy the work he did on his own suit and harness. Menken meets with the Gentleman, Mr. Fries and he warns Menken to not destroy Special Projects as he still has use for it himself. Menken doesn't listen and threatens to revoke and fire him. The Gentleman tells Menken his due to what he did to Harry will come and his commanding tone and status seems to unnerve Menken. Menken regains himself, telling him Harry is locked up in Ravenscroft and will remain there forever. The Gentleman whispers, saying "We'll see about that". Harry meanwhile is having a psychological mental breakdown. His Goblin persona breaks through here and then and he is talking to himself. At one point he remembers Gwen and Peter and almost feels regret over what he did but gets over it. Fries visits and tells him he's got a new recruit and maybe more. He tells him about Menken wanting to destroy the evidence concerning Special Projects. Harry orders him to get the technology out no matter what. A action sequence involves Rhino using his contacts in the Russia mob to storm the building but first, Beck (Who is in disguise) sneaks in and shuts down the security systems. Rhino and his Mob burst in and head to Speical Projects where Otto (Wearing his Harness) to destroy the projects into a fusion like furnce of sorts. When he is spotted and held at gunpoint he obeys, scared and terrified but he panics and ends up raising the alarm. Oscorp comes under lock down and the security guards come to stop them and it becomes a fire fight between the guards and mob. Police and Spiderman end up coming to help out. Beck confronts Spiderman and uses his illusions to distract him (almost like fear gas) which confuse him and cause him to attack everyone there. Otto gets caught in the middle and Spiderman thinks he's a threat. Otto tries to run away but as of Spiderman's results and a accident he gets caught in the fusion machine and his harness is fused onto him and he gets knocked out. What remains of the Mob escapes with Rhino, Beck and the remaining Special Projects. Otto is given to medical care while Spiderman in his confused state escapes. Peter gets home with Aunt May trying to speak with him (Regarding the Neighbours, sayig she talked to the mother who appears all nice and they have a nice young girl ) but Peter appears violet shouts at her and webs the door up in his bed and stays inside. He sees the red head again and almost thinks for a second its Gwen staring back at him but he again closes the curtains and tries to sleep it off and ends up having nightmares and hallucinations. The next morning Peter wakes up and after apologizing to Aunt May he watches the news where the Media has spinned the blame of Oscorp's attack on him. Otto wakes up finally and is face to face with Menken. Menken tells him he's had an accident and that sadly he failed to get rid of the Special Projects. Its revealed the harness has fused into him and they can't remove and as such to keep the existence of all this hidden Otto too much be hidden until they can perhaps 'help' him. Otto feels betrayed and begs to be let go. Menken leaves him to his suffering. Beck and Rhino meet with Fries, having collected everything to do with Special Projects. They ask what the next step is. Fries goes over the Flight Harness and says he knows just who to recruit next. Adrian Toomes is alone and angry at home. Blaming Menken and Oscorp for ruining him. From the shadows Fries appears with Beck at his side. Adrian demands they leave but Fries gives him the chance for revenge against Menken and Oscorp, if he helps them. He then reveals the Flight Harness to him. Adrian questions Fries goals and Fries tells him he simply wants Oscorp back into his own control and Spiderman dead. Adrian doesn't appear that interested but agrees to it anyway. Fries says they just have to now rescue Harry from Ravenscroft and he has just the man to do it. The next sequence is more of a stealth sequence. After Harry's break in and Electro's escape the security has improved. Fries uses Beck and a mysterious dark clothed ninja like man to sneak in, knock out the guards and rescue Harry. As they break him out and are escaping they pass Otto's containment cell. Harry goes in, noticing the Tentacle Harness from Special Projects is attached to this crying child like man. Otto explains what happened and Harry tells him that he too wants Spiderman to suffer for what he did to him and if he joins them he can have his revenge on Spiderman and Menken. Otto agrees and they break him out. Otto has difficulty controlling the Tentacle but they manage to escape quietly just as the alarm goes and before more back up can come. The next morning the news spreads of Harry's escape from Ravenscroft. Peter is shocked and angered by this and Aunt May tells him he can't go looking for revenge. She tells him to let the cops or at least Spiderman handle it. Peter obviously being Spiderman smirks at this and tells her he will. Harry is brought to Fries' Hideout where he is introduced to Rhino and Adrian who don't appear to be getting along. Adrian sees they also broke Otto out and insults the man. Otto already mentally unwell attacks Adrian but the Mysterious Ninja Man breaks off the fight. Fries introduces as Sergai aka Kraven the Hunter, their next recruit. Harry agrees to it but Kraven doesn't. He says he wants to hunt and capture Spiderman to prove himself but he will only agree if Harry and everyone else can show that they can work together as a team. There's arguments thrown around but Harry brings the group together, explaining that some want Spiderman dead for their personal reasons and others want Menken dead too. He wants both and if they work together they can exact their revenge all them all. They all agree and thus the Sinister Six is formed but not officially. Not until they pass Kraven's test. Harry asks him what he wants. Well that's part one. This would be the middle of the film. The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Peter Parker is working for the Daily Bugle as a photographer. Mysterio posing as Spider-Man attempts to kill J. Jonah Jameson in framing Spider-Man. Electro seemingly comes back from the dead as he teams with Spider-Man and Black Cat taking on the Sinister Six. Electro zaps Mysterio. Black Cat defeats the Vulture. Spider-Man defeats Doc Ock just as his tentacles were struck by Electro. Spider-Man defeats Green Goblin and Rhino. Rhino had rammed into Electro. He dies by the pumpkin bomb of Green Goblin. The Sinister Six is rounded up. Detective Neil Garrett arrests Gustav Fiers/the Gentleman. In the end Spider-Man faces the Scorpion. Scorpion kills Peter Parker. This leaves the door opened for the sequel. I have updated this. This could go more accurate and go into the Black Cat movie ideas. In the Black Cat movie Black Cat defeats the Scorpion to start out with. Shriek is to be the main villain of the story. Black Cat defeats Shriek and her gang. The Amazing Spider-Man 4 Chameleon could start out with framing Spider-Man to kill J. Jonah Jameson and thinks that Spider-Man was dead. Miles Morales becomes the new Spider-Man. He takes on Chameleon. The new Spider-Man defeats Chameleon. Chameleon is being sent to prison. Norman Osborne is now the Green Goblin. Miles Morales now Spider-man takes on many criminals just as the symbiote on him. He takes down many criminals as the black suited Spider-Man. He faces Green Goblin in the suit nearby a church. Spider-Man defeats Green Goblin and almost kills him. Miles Morales gets the symbiote off of him. Eddie Brock was the replacement for Peter Parker at the Daily Bugle. In the end the Venom symbiote spawns the carnage symbiote just before Eddie Brock becomes Venom. He was fired from the Daily Bugle and wants to kill Spider-Man. It could start out with Cleatus Kassidy captured by the NY PD. In his imprisonment the red symbiote gets onto him. Somewhere Eddie Brock as Venom takes on Shocker and he defeats him by killing him. Venom faces Carnage. Venom I hope the writers go with that idea. It starts out with Eddie Brock getting the venom symbiote. He goes on a rampage. After the symbiote got off of Peter Parker Eddie Brock took it. The symbiote spawned another. Eddie Brock becomes Venom with a plot to kill Spider-Man. Cleatus Kassidy a wanted murderer becomes Carnage. Venom fights Carnage. The killer of Uncle Ben has been arrested a while ago and is to serve a life time sentence in prison. Venom defeats Carnage. It could start out with Cleatus Kassidy captured by the NY PD. In his imprisonment the red symbiote gets onto him. Somewhere Eddie Brock as Venom takes on Shocker and he defeats him by killing him. Venom faces Carnage. Category:Sequels Category:The Amazing Spider-Man